icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IGot a Hot Room
iGot A Hot Room is the Season 4 premiere of iCarly that aired on July 30th, 2010. It is the 71st episode overall and was marketed as an iCarly special. Plot: It's Carly Shay's birthday and all her friends help celebrate, starting with a Gibby-pie on the show and a special birthday breakfast. Spencer's birthday present to Carly, a gummy bear lamp, starts a fire that destroys her entire room. Fortunately, thanks to the fact that a watch the Shays inherited from their great-grandmother is destroyed in the fire, Spencer gets an $82,000 reimbursement check and uses all of it to rebuild Carly´s room. To distract Carly while everyone is busy, he gets T-Bo give her a job at the Groovy Smoothie. After Carly comes home, her friends (Spencer, Freddie, Sam, and Gibby) surprise her with her new room, which is equipped with technological gimmicks, a trampoline, and a now fire-retardant gummybear chandelier. In this episode, Spencer also gets a haircut from Gibby's blind grandfather, Gilbert Gibson, (Jack Carter), at Carly's request. To view the gallery for this episode, click here Trivia *This is the first episode after Gibby's promotion to main character; he's now billed in the opening credits. *This is the first time T-Bo is seen outside the Groovy Smoothie. *Apparently, Carly had a traumatic experience with a goat the year before; even Miranda Cosgrove doesn´t know what the goat did. *It is shown that Sam can speak Italian because her mom really likes Italian men. *Carly's bedroom is shown for the first time.thumb|right|328px *The Seattle Fire department chief knows Spencer already, although this is only the second time they have actually come to stop a fire caused by him (the first fire was in iWanna Stay With Spencer).thumb|300px|right|sam speaks italian *It is revealed that T-Bo has a sister. She was apparently injured when she fell off a ladder while working with Spencer. *Carly gets a "job" at the Groovy Smoothie. *Spencer unveils his new Pear Pad. This is the first time a Pear Pad has been shown on the show. However, the first time the Pear Pad was ever shown was in Dan Schneider's other show, Victorious. *The two pillows on Carly's new bed have Penny-T phrases. One says "Church Pants", and the other says "Parole Baby," both of which are from iStakeout. *According to this episode and the website blog promoting it, Carly loves Gummy Bears. *Another thing Spencer builds catches on fire, and this is the second time it's a main point of an episode (the first being iChristmas). *This is the second time Spencer's habit of setting things on fire has temporarily ruined a date or holiday. (iChristmas) *A shank is a type of shiv that is made from the metal shank of a prison-issued boot or shoe. *Spencer's new hairdo is similar to his hairdo from the first season. *This is the second time someone from the main iCarly trio (Sam, Carly and Freddie) has gotten a job. The first was Sam in iOwe You. *At the end of the episode, the cast sing the theme songs from Victorious, Drake and Josh, and iCarly, all shows created by Dan Schnieder. Cosgrove is perplexed by hearing the sister show themes, yelling "CUT!" to the producers. *In spite of the fact this is the Season 4 premiere, the second episode of the season, iSam's Mom, did not air until September 11. *In iAm Your Biggest Fan Spencer says he made the seat of sitting to "make up for Carly's last birthday" because he built her a lava lamp that burst into flames,which means that this is at least the second time Spencer built Carly a defective lamp. *In reality, Spencer's pants wouldn't have fallen down because you can see that he was wearing a belt. Quotes T-Bo: "What did the goat do?" Carly: "T-Bo!!!" Spencer: ''his hair'' "It took me a year to get it this long and voluminous!" Sam: "It makes you look like a girl." Spencer: hair "Does not!" Sam: "Ti consiglio di fare gli auguri di compleanno a Carly ora altrimenti ti spezzo le gambe!" (Roughly means "I suggest you tell Carly 'Happy Birthday' or I'll break your legs.") Rico: (singing voice)"Uh, happy birthday, Carly." Carly: "When did you learn..." Sam: "My mom likes Italian dudes." Carly: "Of course." Sam: "I mean, she really likes Italian dudes." Carly: "I get it." Spencer: Gibby "I don't feel comfortable letting your grandfather cut my hair." Gibby: "You're gonna hurt his feelings!" Spencer: "He's gonna hurt my head!" Gibby's Grandfather: Gibby "Could ya get me some plum juice?" Gibby: Spencer "Got any plum juice?" Spencer: "No one has plum juice!" Gibby: shrugging "No plum juice, Grandpa!" Gibby's Grandfather: Annoyed "Great! I took a bullet in Korea and now I can't get a lousy glass of plum juice!" Gibby's Grandfather: Spencer's hair "Oh, you got a nice head of hair, young lady!" Spencer: "I´m a guy!" Gibby's Grandfather: "A what? Spencer's chest Oh, yeah..." Sam: "Right, which is why I had to make a shank." Freddie: "So what's better, a shank or a shiv?" Sam: "Depends. For cutting or stabbing?" Carly: "Does it matter?" Sam: "Pft. 'Does it matter'." Fireman: "I´m Chief Donker, Seattle Fire Department." Spencer: ''his hand'' "Spencer Shay." Fireman: '''"Yeah. We know who ''you ''are." '''Carly: the Groovy Smoothie kitchen "Okay, I cleaned the juicer ports." T-Bo: "What?" Carly: "You told me to clean the juicer ports." T-Bo: "No, I said to read the juice reports!" Carly: "What is a juice report?!" T-Bo: "It's part of the Fruit Newsletter!" telling about the $82,000 from the watch Freddie: "And Spencer spent it all on your room." Sam: "The whole wad, baby!" Spencer: "Which is so stupid because we rent this place but who cares!" Carly's room is rebuilt Freddie: '''"You got your room back." '''Gibby: "Except for your old photos and other personal items that can never be replaced." Everyone (except Carly): '"GIBBY!!!" ''they showed Carly her new, rebuilt room '''Carly: "Who has the best big brother ever?" Spencer: "You!" her Gibby: "Oh man, is there anything money can't do?" shakes his head smiling Videos about iGot a Hot Room Video:Sneak Peak : iCarly iGot A Hot Room Video:(HQ) *NEW* iCarly Season 4 Premiere! - iGot a Hot Room Official Promo Video:(HQ) *NEW!* iGot a Hot Room Promo #2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premiere Category:Quotes 401 Category:Specials Category:Trivia